<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe it's that bad by Azurelix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602141">Maybe it's that bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurelix/pseuds/Azurelix'>Azurelix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female My Unit | Byleth, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned My Unit | Byleth, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Sylvix Week 2020 (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurelix/pseuds/Azurelix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The four friends started to live together. Sylvain and Felix started to date... and Ingrid and Dimitri have to deal with their friends PDA.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe it's that bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for SylvixWeek2020, Day 2: College AU/PDA. I mixed both prompts and this was born.</p>
<p>Hope you like it~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Felix, Dimitri and Ingrid were finally to enter college, they thought it was a good idea to share a house, so they talked with Sylvain, who was living in the dorms, and he promptly agreed. Even though Ingrid was the only woman among them, they knew each other since they were kids and respected her. Besides, Felix was gay, Dimitri was in love with Byleth, a girl he met some time ago and Sylvain, well, he wasn't crazy to try something with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They found the perfect house. It had four rooms and the localization was good. The price was also good, nothing they couldn't afford sharing the bills, even with Sylvain cutting ties with his family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The four friends soon entered a good routine living together. Everything was good, everything was </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> perfect (well, they had some minor fights and disagreements, but nothing out of the ordinary) until a turning point… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They found out that Sylvain wasn't straight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He said he realised it a few months after entering college. His friends were surprised but promptly supported him and, if Felix had a moment of gay panic, he didn't let anyone know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Months later, Sylvain and Felix started dating. At first, Dimitri was extremely happy for them, Ingrid was also happy and, internally, she was relieved that now Sylvain would stop causing trouble with his dates and flirtings (he had already calmed down after his bi realisation, but still…)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a good idea. It really was. But a new problem arised. Sylvain and Felix were </span>
  <em>
    <span>insufferable</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a couple. Ingrid thought they would be the 'discreet type' of couple since… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felix</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was wrong. Felix actually didn't mind Sylvain's PDA.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, for probably the fifth time this day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong, Ingrid?" Dimitri asked from the opposite side of the kitchen table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just thinking about Felix and Sylvain. I thought it was a good thing, now I'm not so sure anymore."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why would you think that? They're happy isn't that good?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't get me wrong. I'm really happy they're happy together, it's just that they're… complicated to deal sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I don't understand." He was really confused. He thought his friend's relationship was fine. He didn't see any problems.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She interrupted herself when the sound of footsteps echoed on the floor, approaching the kitchen. Sylvain and Felix soon entered and the later went to the fridge to get some water and stopped leaning against the sink. The redhead followed him, stopped at his side and put one arm around his back, hugging Felix's waist. Not a big deal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The issue was, they both arrived at the same time, with wet hair and… freshly made hickeys on their necks. Felix had a neutral face and Sylvain a content smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid let out a heavy sigh and stared at Dimitri. "So…?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri looked back at her, a little embarrassed. "Well, I don't think it's so bad?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Sylvain rested his face on the crook of Felix's neck hugging him tighter and leaving some kisses there. The dark haired blushed a little and hit his elbow in the other's ribs, but without using force which only resulted in a soft chuckle from Sylvain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You were saying, Dimitri?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>". . . Okay, maybe it's that bad."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they both sighed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I posted this as a thread on Twitter and decided to post here too. Sadly I forgot to write one part there. ;-;</p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/ship_sinking_">My Twitter!</a> If someone wants to go there. I post very rarely but...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>